


Shadows and Secrets

by Sinning_Shipping_Trash



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Shipping_Trash/pseuds/Sinning_Shipping_Trash
Summary: Self indulgent fluff and smut. Several of the Don't Starve characters reign over the Constant together, and Wilson? Why, Wilson is their adorable yet stupid little pet.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), Wickerbottom/Wilson (Don't Starve), Wigfrid/Wilson (Don't Starve), Wilson/WX-78 (Don't Starve), Wilson/Wolfgang (Don't Starve), Wilson/Woodie (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Shadows and Secrets

Maxwell held Wilson close, running his fingers through the other's hair. Willow smiled at the rare display of affection as she polished her lighter, Bernie sitting in her lap.  
"You two are so cute, it makes me want to set something on fire!"  
Wigfrid sighed. "Please dö refrain fröm setting the palace ablaze. We dö nöt need a repeat öf 2003"  
Willow laughed. She seemed to find everything funny.  
Wilson slowly woke up, stretching in a manner somewhat reminiscent of a cat, and wrapped his arms around Maxwell. Maxwell kissed the smaller man on the forehead. "You know, you may be utterly worthless, but you at least make a decent teddy bear."

The smaller man blushed, opening his mouth to deny the praise only to be pulled into a kiss

Maxwell smirked, holding Wilson against his chest, and Wilson was more than happy to stay there. It was cold, and he was tired and hungry and his whole body ached and burned, but Maxwell made everything better. Wilson smiled up at the shadow king, his eyes practically sparkling. Maxwell laughed. A real laugh, the kind that he saved for when he was so happy he couldn't help it. Wilson loved that sound so much. Maxwell was everything to him, his king, his master, his god. And he really was a god, wasn't he? And what was Wilson? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He didn't deserve what he had been given...

Maxwell smiled. "Those are some beautiful thoughts, dear..."

Wilson yelped. It always startled him when Maxwell got inside his head like that, but especially now.

"And believe me... you deserve every last little thing in the world and more, and I'd give it all to you if I could."

Wilson didn't say anything, just curled up in the other's lap and went back to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Winona happily talked to Charlie, her jokes and stories met with deep, echoing laughs and inaudible howls and whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. Your kudos are appreciated beyond words, but requests, consider criticism, whatever you think of this really, are all appreciated even more so!


End file.
